


Romeo and Race's Adventures in Brotherhood

by FortMcHenry12 (orphan_account)



Series: Don't you know that we'se a family [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FortMcHenry12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times when Romeo needed a brother and Race gave that to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo and Race's Adventures in Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to be longer but I'm lazy

1894  
"Race! Race!" Romeo whispered to the boy in the bunk beside him. "What Romeo!" Race moaned sleepily. "Are, are you awake?" Romeo asked shyly to his new 12 year old, cigar smoking friend. "Sure. What's up?" Race asked his voice softening as he looked at the 8 year old boy. "Do I get to stay here tomorrow night too?" "Course you can, as long you sell with us you can sleep here." "Oh okay." "Why you tired of us already?" "No! Just the last place I lived, I lived with Papa and Mama and then one day I came back home from playing in the park and the building was on fire, that isn't gonna happen here is it?" "No kid, now go to sleep." 

1895  
"Hey Romeo wanna go ta Medda's?" "No thanks Race." The other boy said quietly wiping the tears from his face. "Hey what's wrong kiddo? You love Medda's." "I said I don't wanna go! Now leave me alone!" Romeo yelled running out of the bunk room. Race caught up to him just as they reached a church. "What's going on Romeo?" "Nothing." Romeo said swiping at his nose and sniffling as they reached a wooden cross. "Vince! Tell me what's wrong." Race said crouching down so they were eye to eye. "Todaywasthedaymyparentsdied!" "Slower kid." "Today was the day my parents died." Romeo repeated before bursting out sobbing. Race blinked and grabbed the younger boy into a hug letting him sob into his shoulder as Race rubbed circles in his back. "Race?" "Yeah?" " We'll always be family, right?" "Course."

1897  
"Race! Race! You'll never believe what happened." Romeo rushed into Jacobi's shouting excitedly. "Whoa there kiddo slow down. What happened?" Race said pushing out a chair for Romeo with his foot as he continued to deal out cards. "So I went over to a girl, same as always but she was prettier than the girls usually are so I decided to use the line, you know the one we use for pretty girls?" "Yeah." Race said finally looking up "And she actually did it, she kissed me right on the lips." Romeo said proudly "Ya hear that boys, Romeo kissed a girl!" Race yelled out.

1899  
"Hey Racer?" Romeo whispered his eyes gleaming in the early morning shadows. "Yeah Romeo?" Race said as he grabbed another bundle of newspapers. "We're gonna beat Pulitzer and get Crutchie back aren't we?" "Yeah kid but we can't do that if we don't get these papes distributed across the city." "Yeah right." "Let's hit the streets boys!" Jack yelled from somewhere below them.


End file.
